Two sectors of a circle of radius $12$ are placed side by side, as shown. Determine the $\textit{area}$ of figure $ABCD.$ [asy]
draw((0,0)--(12,0)..(10.3923,6)..(6,10.3923)--(-6,10.3923)..(-4.3923,4.3923)..(0,0),black+linewidth(1));
draw((0,0)--(6,10.3923),black+linewidth(1)+dashed);
label("$A$",(-6,10.3923),NW);
label("$B$",(6,10.3923),NE);
label("$C$",(12,0),SE);
label("$D$",(0,0),SW);
label("$60^\circ$",(2,1));
label("$60^\circ$",(4,9.3923));
[/asy]
Each of sector $ABD$ and $BDC$ is one-sixth of a full circle of radius $12,$ so each has area one-sixth of the area of a circle of radius $12.$ Therefore, each sector has area $$\frac{1}{6}(\pi(12^2))=\frac{1}{6}(144\pi)=24\pi.$$ Thus, the area of figure $ABCD$ is $2( 24\pi)=\boxed{48\pi}.$